Kiss With A Fist
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine can only resolve their mutual dislike for each other with violence. Or, perhaps, through other means.


**A/N: Hey so I wrote this a while ago from a prompt that I got on tumblr, but I didn't want to publish it because I didn't have a title. But now I do (thanks to F+TM) and so here it is. Um, I don't normally have warnings but there is violence in this so...yeah. Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine staggered as a fist connected with his torso, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to regain his balance as he dodged another blow. He had exactly three seconds to gain his bearings before dealing out a solid punch of his own. Blaine smirked as he felt his fist collide with his opponent's face.<p>

"Is that all you've got, Hummel?" Blaine taunted as he watched Kurt stumble backwards, clutching his face.

Kurt spat out a mouthful of blood and fixed Blaine with a gaze that was far too amused, considering his current bloodied state.

"You call that a punch, Anderson?" Kurt spat more blood before continuing, wiping his mouth on his sweaty wrist. "My grandmother could knock me around harder than that."

"That's certainly more than those love taps you've been dishing out. Come on, aren't you public school kids supposed to be good at kicking ass? If I wanted to have a tickle fight, I'd go back to Dalton."

Instead of responding, Kurt lunged at Blaine, driving him backwards until Blaine lost his balance, bringing both of them crashing to the stone floor beneath them. They rolled around until Blaine eventually got the upper hand, securely straddling Kurt's torso. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's attempt to free his wrists from where Blaine held them beside his head. Kurt jerked beneath Blaine, trying to dislodge him. In response, Blaine pressed Kurt's wrists painfully into the stone floor.

"Seriously, Hummel, you gotta be more convincing than this. How do you expect me to join a fight club if I can overtake the leader with such pathetic ease?"

"Oh, please, Anderson. Like your little castle-bound band of poor little rich boys has anything on what I've been through. Up until now, I've just been toying with you, luring you into a false sense of security." Kurt jerked beneath Blaine, trying to buck him off before he continued. "Do you really think that I'd make it so easy for you?"

Blaine leaned forward, close enough to smell Kurt's sweat and count each bead of moisture that clung to his eye lashes.

"Or maybe you're just telling yourself that to make the shame of defeat less painful," Blaine breathed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Kurt used their close proximity to study Blaine's flushed skin and blown pupils before making his next move. He head-butted Blaine and breathed a small sigh of relief as his wrists were released. Thinking quickly, Kurt launched himself forward, effectively reversing their positions so that he was smugly grinning down at Blaine.

"So what were you saying about the shame of defeat?" Kurt taunted.

Blaine merely glared up at Kurt, clearly lacking the energy to throw Kurt off of him.

"Oh, come on. Turn that frown upside down," Kurt teased. "Losing to me isn't so bad. You've been beaten by the best of the best. You should feel honored!"

"Honored because I let a public school misfit get the better of me?" Kurt snorted at the absurdity. "Yeah, right. You're just another screw-up in the system, desperate to prove himself any way he can."

"Well it worked, didn't it? I certainly proved that I'm better than you."

"Yeah, well, you just got lucky. Don't expect it to be a regular occurrence."

Kurt made a noncommittal sound and shifted slightly. His eyes immediately snapped up to Blaine's and he rose a single, inquisitive eyebrow.

"My, my, _my_. What do we have _here_?"

Blaine blushed and looked away, knowing exactly what Kurt was referring to.

"Do you mean to tell me that…you're actually hard from this? Do you really get off on me beating you to a pulp?"

"I don't mean to _tell_ you anything, Hummel. And don't act so surprised," Blaine gritted out. "I've seen the way you look at me when we pass each other in the halls. I wouldn't be surprised if you've only been using this as a way to diffuse your sexual frustration." Blaine was satisfied to note the way the color rushed to Kurt's cheeks. So it seemed he wasn't alone in his little predicament.

Goodness knows he never intended for things to end up this way. When he first encountered Kurt Hummel, they immediately disliked each other. He figured that Kurt was just another loser with a chip on his shoulder and he could care less why Kurt disliked him. As far as Blaine was concerned, Kurt was more or less the same as the pampered assholes at Dalton who were constantly spoiling for a fight because their mommies and daddies didn't love them enough.

For weeks, they'd gone on, exchanging snide comments and whispered insults between classes. Icy stares and looks that wished death were thrown at each other at every turn. They'd almost come to blows on more than one occasion, only failing to land a punch due to being forcibly dragged apart by their shirt collars. But now, in the dead of the night in a near empty parking garage, there was no one to break them up, which explained their current situation.

Whether or not he was ready to admit it aloud and despite the fact that Kurt had been a thorn in his side since he first transferred to McKinley, Blaine couldn't deny that the boy above him was certainly fuckable.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt replied. "You must be imagining it because of your own repressed fantasies, or whatever."

Blaine smirked at Kurt's obvious discomfort. Oh, how the tables have turned. He ground his hips upwards, is smirk growing wider when his own hardness met Kurt's. The only thing he might have imagined was the faint gasp that escaped his lips.

"Now who gets off on getting beaten to a pulp?" Blaine mocked.

"Whatever. In case it's escaped your notice, I've still got you pinned."

"That you do. And to think, you could do anything you wanted to me in my obviously vulnerable state." The air shifted at Blaine's statement.

Kurt didn't respond right away. He simply stared at Blaine, as though searching his face for any hint of mocking. Blaine licked his lips and he was suddenly nervous under Kurt's gaze. As a moth would be to a flame, Kurt's eyes were immediately drawn to Blaine's tongue, following its movement across Blaine's lips before disappearing behind them.

Kurt leaned forward, slowly closing the distance between their faces until he and Blaine were practically breathing the same air. Kurt studied Blaine for another long moment before speaking again.

"If you use any of this against me, I will certainly do more than make that pretty mouth of yours bleed." Before Blaine could make a smart-assed reply, Kurt's lips were upon his own.

Neither was sure who moaned at the first moment of contact, and neither cared. Blaine might have imagined what it would be like to kiss Kurt, when he was alone in the darkness of his room, safely under the covers. But he never imagined it would be anything like _this_. Sparks flew from his lips through his body to the very tips of his fingers and toes as Kurt licked along his bottom lip.

Kurt sighed into Blaine's mouth as he was granted access. He couldn't stop himself from trying to taste every inch of Blaine's mouth, noting that even beneath the metallic tang of blood, he could still taste him. Kurt couldn't get enough of the taste of cinnamon, dark chocolate, and _Blaine._ He nibbled slightly on Blaine's lip, tugging on it before licking it to soothe the sting.

Blaine, though quite happy with Kurt ravishing his mouth, wasn't the type to let someone else do all the work. He moved his arms to signal to Kurt that he wanted them freed and Kurt immediately complied. Once Blaine had full use of his hands again, he promptly grabbed Kurt's ass, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Blaine gave an appreciative squeeze and Kurt groaned into his mouth in approval.

Kurt ground their cocks together, wishing that they weren't wearing jeans, or clothes at all for that matter. He glanced at Blaine and the look in the other boy's eye told Kurt that he wasn't the only one on that train of thought.

The next few moments were a flurry of jeans, sneakers, shirts and skin as Kurt and Blaine quickly stripped, eager for skin-to-skin contact. Once the obstacle of clothing was eliminated, Kurt moved to straddle Blaine again. Instead of attaching his lips to Blaine's again, Kurt began peppering kisses across Blaine's neck and chest. He grinned when Blaine's hands found an almost painful grip in his hair while his nipples where ruthlessly teased.

'I might have to save that for future reference,' Kurt mused.

While his tongue and teeth were littering small bites and licks across Blaine's chest and neck, Kurt's hands slid between their damp bodies to grasp both of their cocks. Blaine groaned as Kurt gave a slight squeeze, sliding their cocks along each other, and smearing the precome between them.

Using his other hand, Kurt took Blaine's and brought his fingers to his lips. Kurt drew Blaine's fingers into his mouth, slowly licking and sucking each digit, never breaking eye contact with Blaine. Blaine almost couldn't breathe as Kurt sucked on his fingers, generously coating them with saliva. The way Kurt's tongue swirled around his fingers had his cock twitching in response, desperately wanting to feel Kurt's mouth around it.

Kurt pulled Blaine's fingers from his mouth and guided them towards his ass. He leaned forward, pressing their cocks impossibly closer between them, as Blaine's spit slicked fingers gently traced his entrance.

"It's going to be painful," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips. Kurt studied Blaine's face, not quite sure what to make of the expression. That surely couldn't be…_concern, _could it? No, that wouldn't make sense. All too recently, Blaine was hellbent on beating Kurt to a bloody pulp. Now he was worried if Kurt experience a bit of mild discomfort? Surely not.

"I know. I can handle it," Kurt whispered. "I just want to feel you."

Blaine nodded minutely, and pressed his finger against the tight ring of muscles. Kurt winced at the intrusion. It had been a while but this wasn't anything that Kurt couldn't deal with. Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't moving and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You staring at me isn't going to make things move any faster, Anderson."

Blaine grunted faintly and pressed his finger in a little more. He couldn't believe how fucking _tight _Kurt was. He was sure that fitting the rest of him into such a snug hole would be nearly impossible. He continued to press on, slowly adding another finger, not wanting to cause Kurt any unnecessary pain.

After easing another finger into Kurt, Blaine began to grow a little bolder. He slid his fingers in and out, building up a ridiculously slow rhythm to give Kurt time to adjust. He bent his fingers _just so _and Kurt froze with a gasp.

"Oh god right _there_!"

"Where?" Blaine teased. "Right here?" He said as he pressed against the spot that made Kurt see stars.

"Stop teasing me, Anderson," Kurt grit out. Between the subtle slide of his cock along Blaine's, slick with precome and sweat, and Blaine's fingers insistently but gently nudging his prostate, Kurt was ready to come undone.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Blaine withdrew his fingers as Kurt grabbed his cock, aligning it with his entrance. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He whispered.

Kurt paused, fixing Blaine with a sharp look. "Jeez, Anderson, if I weren't holding your cock, I'd ask when you grew a vagina. It's just sex. I'll be fine."

Kurt didn't give Blaine the chance to respond before he began to ease down onto Blaine. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut at the stretch and was grateful for Blaine's hands holding him in place, giving him time to adjust before he continued.

Gradually, Kurt progressed until Blaine was completely sheathed inside of him. Kurt felt Blaine exhale beneath him. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine with his own eyes clenched shut. If the grip on his hips was any indication, Blaine was trying extremely hard not to simply slam into Kurt. Kurt was oddly touched by that but quickly shook it off. He was about to fuck the one guy that has pissed him off more often in the past few weeks than he cared to admit. There was no reason to start getting all sappy about it.

Kurt rolled his hips, feeling the initial pain give way to the pleasure that he's gone without for so long. Blaine's hands loosened as he let Kurt set the pace. He pulled Kurt down for a messy kiss that was full of too much teeth and tongue and harsh pants as Kurt rose and dropped above him.

Blaine couldn't focus on anything but the _feel _of Kurt around him. He was almost on fire from the sensations. He was too hot beneath Kurt, his kisses rushed and his breathing labored. Whenever Kurt rose, he immediately missed that almost scorching heat around him. But as soon as he was fully engulfed once again, Blaine felt like he would fall apart from the sheer intensity of it all.

"And-Anders—fuck, _Blaine, _I'm so close," Kurt panted. He frantically rocked his hips, feeling his orgasm approaching but it was still just out of his reach.

Blaine could have come right then and there at the sound of Kurt saying his name so breathlessly, so perfectly. Blaine suddenly sat up so that he was facing Kurt, staring him in the eye as Kurt rocked in his lap.

"Say it again," he said between desperate kisses. "Say my name again."

"Blaine, Blaine, please, I just…" Kurt was a babbling mess at this point. Blaine's name became a mantra, tumbling past Kurt's lips as he buried his head in Blaine's neck.

Blaine wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock, smearing the precome around it and squeezing it as Kurt continued to ride him. One, two, three pumps and Kurt froze. He threw his head back in a silent scream, his eyes staring unseeingly at the concrete ceiling above them. Kurt came _hard _all over their chests, and he continued to rock through his orgasm.

Blaine wasn't far behind Kurt, coming almost immediately after Kurt's muscles clenched around him. The sight of Kurt's pale neck, gleaming with sweat and his flushed face, revealed a beauty that Blaine couldn't believe he hadn't seen before. It was that sight, of Kurt riding the waves of his orgasm, clutching at Blaine for dear life, that sent Blaine flying over the edge, Kurt's name hurtling past his lips.

Blaine fell backwards, bringing Kurt with him. Both were supremely unconcerned with the mess on their chests. Kurt only winced when he rolled off of Blaine to lay beside him. Neither spoke for a while, choosing instead to contemplate what this meant for their disaster of a non-relationship. Neither boy was stupid and they didn't expect to become best friends or even casual lovers immediately.

No matter how good of a lay he was, Kurt still couldn't stand Blaine and he didn't think Blaine's low opinion of him had changed all that much. Kurt chanced a look at Blaine and was surprised to find that he was already staring back at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I hate you," Blaine stated without hesitation.

"The feeling's mutual," Kurt shot back.

"But…I also just had some pretty great sex," Blaine continued.

"So what's your point? You could get that from a hooker and you wouldn't even have to talk afterwards."

"My point is that maybe we aren't as different as we think."

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment. _Was he serious? Was he really trying to form a truce? In what kind of screwed-up world to people magically start getting along after they've fucked each other's brains out?,_Kurt thought with incredulity.

"Again, this is the part where I'd ask if you grew a vagina. Seriously, Anderson. We fucked. It's no reason for us to profess our undying love for each other and run off into the sunset." Kurt turned away from Blaine, unwilling to watch the effect that his words had on the other boy.

"Blaine."

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you to call me Blaine."

"And I want a double cheese burger with extra pickles. We don't always get what we want," Kurt grumbled as he sat up. He grimaced as he reached for his boxers and pants. He would most _definitely _be sore for a while.

'Why are you being so difficult about this?" Blaine sat up as well, glaring at Kurt.

"Why are you being such a little bitch about this?" Kurt didn't bother glancing at Blaine as he stood up to pull on his clothes. He needed to get out of here and quickly.

Blaine scrambled to his feet, only half paying attention to his clothes and succeeded in pulling his boxers on backwards.

"Look, I'm not suggesting that we start holding hands and singing Kumbaya and start talking about our feelings, or whatever. I just think that maybe we could work out an arrangement that would allow us to take out our anger on each other without constantly getting suspended over it.

Kurt finished pulling his shirt over his head and regarded Blaine. He didn't move and simply stared back at Kurt, waiting for his answer but tense enough to defend himself at the drop of a hat if necessary.

"So what you're saying is," Kurt began slowly. "rather than trying to beat each other into the ground, we try to fuck each other into the wall instead, correct?"

"Hmph. I knew there was a brain under that massive head of yours. So what do you say, you in?"

"Eh, why not. It's certainly a more pleasurable way to enjoy the sight of you writhing beneath me."

"Yeah, whatever. See you around, Hummel." Blaine rolled his eyes and finished tying his shoes before walking over to the garage exit.

"See you around, Blaine." Kurt didn't dare look up when he heard Blaine stop and turn around. He continued to preoccupy himself with tying his sneakers as he listened to Blaine leave the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right so...there it is. I've never written anything like this but I think I did all right. Especially since I couldn't resist adding ~feelings~ at the end (however awkward it may have been). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
